Story of My Life
by sweetsour115
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie Swan are three sisters who just moved to Forks.  Edward, Jasper and Emmett Cullen are three brothers in Forks.  What happens when both sets of parents send them on a trip to Europe?  Full Summary in Chapter 1!  E/B, J/A, Em/R
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Bella, Alice and Rosalie Swan are three sisters who just moved to Forks. Edward, Jasper and Emmett Cullen are three brothers in Forks. What happens when both sets of parents send them on a trip to Europe? Edward is confident that he can get any girl. Will he finally meet a girl who is completely immune to his charm and with a past that he'll have to work with? But where did it say she was single? Multiple POV. All Human. B*E**/, **A*J**/ , **R*Em

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm finally back! Sorry it took so long, please R I really want to know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot. The Twilight Saga and all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

EPOV:

"_Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy. Got my glasses, I'm out the door. I'm gonna hit this city. Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack, cause when I leave for the night I ain't coming back."_

"AHH!" I screamed, jumped and fell out of the bed. Emmett was rolling on the ground laughing and Jasper was shaking in silent laughter where he was standing. This is definitely not my favorite way to wake up. I growled and stomped out of the room and went downstairs to the kitchen. Carlisle and Esme were sitting at the counter talking, I heard them say something about when they should tell us but I decided to ignore it. They'll tell us whatever it is when they're ready. They looked up when I entered and Esme immediately noticed the scowl on my face.

"What's wrong Edward?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just the stupid idiotic brothers I have."

"Edward" she warned lowly.

I sighed. "Sorry mom." I could still hear Jasper and Em laughing as they walked down the stairs and I felt my scowl grow deeper. Carlisle's face, on the other hand, brightened as he smiled

"Well sons, do you want to tell us why you're both laughing so hard and why Edward looks ready to kill you?"

"Edward… Ke$ha...bed… fell...funny…face." Emmett tried saying but he kept laughing in the middle. In typical Jasper fashion he shook his head in shame and then turned to face Carlisle and Esme, his eyes shining.

"Well you know how Edward's a deep sleeper," I felt my scowl get bigger as Carlisle and Esme nodded. "Em and I were bored so we decided to wake him up so we could do something."

"You could have called my name!"

"We tried that around 20 times but it didn't work. So Em blasted the song 'Tik Tok' by Ke$ha and Edward screamed and jumped out of his bed. It was so funny; you should have seen his face!"

By this time Jasper, Carlisle and Esme were all laughing. I frowned and stormed out of the room. I heard Esme sigh and follow me.

"Edward, come on. They're just having some fun." She said softly.

"Mom," I whined "they're still laughing". I said while pouting. She just laughed and said I looked cute. Definitely not what I was going for. Esme went back inside and I heard her say something to Carlisle.

"Boys, that's enough we have something to tell you." He said still laughing. "Your mother and I have decided to send you to go on a tour of Europe as a way to start your senior year of high school. Chief Swan's kids will be joining you as well as some other people. What do you think?"

"YESS!" We all chorused.

Being the sensible one Jasper thanked them before we ran upstairs. We were leaving on June 30th and returning on August 30th. It was June 27th, so we would be leaving on the 29th and we would get there early morning on the 30th. So we had two days to pack and then we would leave the next day. It should be fun, but Chief Swan's kids might be boring. I mean they were the Chief's kids.

Emmett was probably the most excited; he kept jumping up and down and doing the happy dance. I'm surprised the house hadn't collapsed yet. Jasper and I were just as excited but we showed it in extremely different ways.

"Hey Jasper, we'll be back before school starts right?" Emmett asked.

"Yea Em, senior year only starts September 8th" he replied.

"Then how come we're coming back so early?"

"Em, the tour is over August 30th."

"Bu-"Emmett started.

"Em just shut the hell up and pack your stuff!" Jasper said exasperated.

He just stuck his tongue out and then started packing.

"Hey guys, do you know exactly where we're going so I know what to pack?" Both of the just shrugged not really caring. I rolled my eyes and went downstairs to ask mom and dad.

"Mom, Dad."

"Yea, Edward." Carlisle said.

"I was wondering where exactly we're going so I know what to pack."

"Oh yea, here's the schedule. Sorry I forgot to give it to you before."

"No problem dad." I said, already excited after reading the schedule. I ran upstairs to show it to Em and Jasper.

"Em, Jasper, look at this!" I heard them coming so I looked up. I showed both of them the schedule and Emmett screamed with joy and ran downstairs to hug mom and dad. Sure enough as soon as he went down we heard screaming.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen, hugging us to death is not a way to thank somebody for giving you a vacation!" Esme shrieked.

"Sorry mom, I forgot you and dad don't like those." Emmett said.

I mumbled "They're not the only ones." and I heard Jasper chuckle. Soon enough Emmett came running up the stairs and we looked through the schedule again.

Schedule

June 30th: Arrival in Belgium  
>Week 1: Belgium<br>Week 2: Germany  
>Week 3: Czech Republic<br>Week 4: France  
>Week 5: Italy<br>Week 6: Luxembourg  
>Week 7: Switzerland<br>Week 8: Holland  
>Week 9: Monte Carlo<br>August 30th: Departure from Monte Carlo

We all looked up at each other and smiled. "This so beats just lying at home all summer long." They both nodded their agreement.

Emmett said "Hey, maybe we'll find some pretty girls on the trip." Jasper and I rolled our eyes simultaneously. Naturally Emmett would be thinking of girls now.

"We all know if anyone gets a girl it will be me." Jasper said.

"No way, it would be me!"

"No me!" Emmett said.

Jasper replied, "Nu-uh totally me."

"How about we have a competition to see who can get the most girls' numbers by today night."

"Mall or club?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not in the mood to go to the mall, let's go to the club. We can celebrate going on vacation too." They both nodded. "Who's the driver today?"

"You." They both said.

"What? That's not fair!"

"It was my turn last time." Jasper said. I pouted at both of them but they just grinned evilly.

"Uggh. Fine. I'll win the competition though."

Em interrupted, "No way, that's all mine." I rolled my eyes.

"We'll see. Let's go get ready and tell mom where we're going to be."

"Okay." They both agreed.

"Be ready in 10, it's already 8:00. The competition ends at 12 and that's when we leave." They both left. I quickly put on a white button down shirt and black jeans. I tried fixing my hair, but the bronze mess on my head always stuck out in every direction. I sighed and went downstairs and found Emmett and Jasper waiting for me semi-patiently.

I heard Jasper mutter something that sounded like 'more time than a girl' but I chose to ignore him. The three of us went to tell mom and dad where we were going.

"Be safe. Who's the designated driver today?" Esme asked,

"I am."

"Okay Edward, don't stay out too late!"

"Okay." All three of us chorused.

"Have fun boys. Bye." Called Carlisle.

It took around 10 minutes to get there with Jasper's insane driving. As we were walking into the club Jasper tossed me his keys because I would be driving on the way back.

"If I find a single scratch on my car Edward…" he threatened actually scaring me.

I nodded at Jasper and three of us went inside; the other two headed straight for the bar to get something to drink and me?

I went and got some water. This sucked, what's the point of coming to a club and not drinking. I sighed. Oh well, might as well get started on the competition. I saw a gorgeous blonde with brown eyes and decided to talk to her. I walked to her and gave her a smile that I knew usually dazzled girls. Sure enough she just sat there and stared up at me for a while, speechless. After she broke out of her trance she smiled up at me.

"Hi. I'm Edward."

"Kathy." She replied.

She went to pay for her drink but I stopped her and paid for it myself. She smiled at me and we started talking. She was so boring but I needed to win this competition. When she realized she was boring me she started kissing me. I admit she was a pretty good kisser so I kissed her back. After, she gave me her number and told me to call her anytime. I beamed at her and said I had to go.

I looked at the paper she gave me.

Kathy  
>(805)791-3264<p>

I continued walking around and flirting with every girl I could find. At 12, I got both Emmett and Jasper telling them the contest was over. We decided to leave so we went back to the car.

They weren't drunk but I knew Jasper would have a headache tomorrow morning. Emmett was never affected by alcohol. Lucky guy. I on the other hand was an extreme lightweight.

When we got home both Em and Jasper went to their rooms and I decided to see who won. Emmet got 25, Jasper got 27 and I got… 21! I can't believe I lost. Uggh. They were definitely going to rub it in my face tomorrow. How the hell did I lose? Stupid Jasper with his southern accent and stupid Emmett with his muscle.

"Uggh." Jasper groaned. "My head is in immense pain. I am in serious need of an Advil."

"No problem." I said cheerily causing him to glare at me. I laughed and went downstairs to get his water and Advil.

"Thanks Edward. Hey, who won our competition?" He asked.

"You." I mumbled quietly hoping I wouldn't have to repeat myself.

"What was that, I didn't hear you?" he said with a smug voice now.

"I said you!"

"That's what I thought."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go take a shower. See you later." Then I took my clothes and went to the bathroom, stomping on the floor on my way out just to annoy Jasper.

When I got out of the shower I couldn't find them. I shrugged and decided they were probably eating so I walked downstairs. Yup. Em was hogging all of the food while Jasper was just glaring at him. I started laughing as soon as I saw the expression on Jasper's face. After we all finished eating we decided to go somewhere.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Oh. Let's go to the beach." Em said,

Jasper replied, "Yea! I think they're having fireworks there today night for whatever reason."

We all got our swimming trunks and naturally Emmett, being the kid he is, got all of his stuff to build a castle. We took Jasper's Lamborghini Murciélago. It was probably the best car, Jasper was a car fanatic. I had a silver Volvo S60 R, and Emmett… well Emmett had a Jeep Wrangler but he wasn't allowed to use it in Forks. For Forks, he had a Lamborghini Reventon. When we got there Jasper and I wanted to swim but Emmett had to build his damn sand castle.

"Just help me for 10 minutes, and then you can swim. I promise! Please? Please? Pretty Please?" Em pleaded.

Finally we gave in; it was hilarious to watch Emmett beg both of us to help him build a sand castle.

"We're swimming now. Jasper and I helped with your sand castle now you have to come swimming."

"Fine." He said. Jasper and I beamed at each other and then we all ran to the water. After a few hours Emmett, naturally, got hungry.

"Hey let's go somewhere really good for lunch." Em said.

"Sure. I'm just going to tell mom we won't be home for lunch."

I heard both of them say okay. After calling mom we decided to look for a good place to eat. There was a diner that looked like it had good food so we decided that we would eat there.

The waitress at the diner shamelessly flirted with all three of us at the same time. It was really sad to watch. I watched her come back to take our orders.

"I'll take a triple cheeseburger with a large coke and a large fries." Em ordered.

Jasper said, "I'll have a hamburger with coke and fries."

"I'll have a hamburger with sprite and fries." She nodded and said she'd be right back with everything we wanted. While we were waiting for our food we started talking about Europe.

"I can't believe we're going to Europe. This is going to be so much fun!" Jasper exclaimed.

"I know! Mom and dad are the best." Emmett agreed.

"We should do something to thank them."

"That's a great idea!" Jasper replied.

"What can we do though?"

"Well," Em said "I have an idea. I think today evening we should plan maybe dinner for both of them. We should cook it ourselves."

"I'm the only one that can cook, so I'll make the food and how about both of you send them somewhere while we're preparing and then decorate everything?" Jasper suggested.

"That's a good idea. Now we just have to decide what to cook and how to distract them. What can you cook the best?"

"Hmm. Pasta, lasagna, baked ziti, pizza, tacos, burritos, quesadillas, garlic bread, salad, brownies, gelato… I can't remember the rest." He replied.

"Well mom loves pasta so how about we make an Italian meal. Can you make pasta, salad, garlic bread and gelato?" Em asked.

"Sure. No problem."

"Em, do you know how we can distract them?"

"Well mom and dad's favorite band is performing in Port Angeles today. We can buy the tickets and tell them to go. The show starts at 3 and ends at 5, so they'd have to leave at 1:50 and they'd be home at 6ish. That should be enough time for you to cook, right Jasper?"

"Yea. I think that should work."

"Me too. It's 12:30 now, let's go get the tickets and tell them to go. Oh and we have to tell them not to eat dinner on the way because we want to eat with them before we leave tomorrow."

"Perfect."

"Sounds like a plan." They both agreed.

After we ate and bought the tickets we went home to tell Carlisle and Esme.

"Mom? Dad?" Emmett called.

"Yes Emmett." Esme replied.

"We have something we want to give you as a thank you for sending us to Europe. WE got you two tickets to your favorite band."

Jasper continued, "The show is in Port Angeles, it starts at 3 and ends at 5."

I finished with. "Have fun. Can u come home for dinner? We want to spend our last dinner with you."

By now Esme looked like she was going to cry. "Oh boys, this is too much. You know we don't expect anything in return."

"We know mom, but we wanted to thank you."

She called, "Carlisle! Come here, you won't believe this…" then she told Carlisle what we had planned.

"Thank you. This means so much to us." Carlisle said. "Come on Esme, why don't we go get ready?"

Both of them hurried and got ready so they would be on time and they left the house at 1:45.

"Bye!" I called. "Have fun. Don't forget to come home for dinner!"

As soon as the car was out of sight all three of us ran in separate directions trying to make sure we got everything done in time.

"Come on. We have a lot of work to do."

Jasper started cooking immediately since he knew it would take the longest. Every time Emmett or I tried to go the kitchen he would kick us out. Emmet and I went to the store and brought stuff to decorate the house and make it look amazing. Then when we got home I recorded a CD of me playing the piano so we could listen while we ate. I knew Carlisle and Esme loved listening to me play the piano.

When we were done the house looked great and the food smelled really good; I was so tempted to go to the kitchen and steal some food. It was 5:30 so we all went and got changed into better clothes. When we were done Jasper went to put some finishing touches on his food and make sure the gelato wasn't melting. At around 6:15, all of us heard the car pulling up into the driveway. When Esme entered and saw the inside of the house I heard her audible gasp.

Jasper was still making the food perfect so Emmett and I escorted them to their seat.

"This looks beautiful!" Esme exclaimed.

"Thanks mom." Emmett and I chorused. Carlisle chuckled and told is it looked fantastic. Right as we were sitting down, Jasper came out with the food and I played the CD I made. We finished dinner at around 10:30 and we all went upstairs to our rooms. We would be leaving at 12:00 pm tomorrow so we would have to be at the airport around 9. We would arrive in Belgium at 5:00am Belgium time on the 30th. This was going to be fun. I couldn't wait till we left; I was going to miss Carlisle and Esme though. But like Emmett said, maybe we would meet some pretty girls. You never know.

**A/N: What did you think? The song is "Tik Tok" by Ke$ha**

**Please R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Please review! Can I please get at least 5 reviews for this chapter? If you review I'll send you a sneak peak of the next chapter and dedicate the next chapter to you! Please and thanks! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga. **

**Chapter 4**

JPOV:

Edward is such a killjoy. I was so happy today morning when I woke up, but it took so long to get him to wake up; he just refused to get up. Dumbass. Admittedly, it had its benefits like yesterday. I felt my face lift up into a smile thinking of him jumping and falling out of bed.

"Why are you smiling Jasper?" Edward asked.

Now was my turn for revenge. "Oh nothing, I was remembering you falling out of your bed yesterday morning." I said clearly smirking.

He scowled in response and I laughed loudly hearing Emmett join in. It had been a while since I had been so happy, I missed B. I wanted to see her again; she was the only one that could always make me laugh. Anyway, we were almost at the airport now, it was 8:50; it would probably take 5 more minutes with my driving. I was going to miss my car, it was my baby.

It was almost time for goodbyes now and Esme looked like she was going to cry. I was going to miss her and Carlisle.

"_Security checks for flight number 267 will start now. Security checks for flight number 267 will start now. Thank you."_

"Well that's our call," I said, "We have to go. We'll call you when we land. Love you mom, love you dad." I finished while hugging them; I heard Em and Edward say bye to both of them and then we left. I sighed and sat down in the boarding area, as expected the security guards requested to check Emmett because they thought he looked like a terrorist. I could tell he was getting annoyed, this happened to him every time. What the security guards didn't know was that he was just a little kid and only actually used his muscle when provoked.

"Sir, can you please come to the side for a security check?" The officer asked.

Emmett mumbled, "Yes. Hold on." Then he gave us his suitcases and followed the officer glaring at him the whole time. After 10 minutes he came back and sat down next to me.

"I can't believe they pulled me over again! I should have punched him!" He grumbled.

"Emmett," I laughed, "If you had punched him they would have thought for sure that you were a terrorist."

"_All passengers travelling on flight number 267 please begin boarding at this time. All passengers travelling on flight number 267 at this time, thank you"_

Finally it was time for us to board the plane, I sat on the window seat and I felt us takeoff.

_**"On behalf of the entire crew here today as well as myself, we thank you for traveling on American Airlines this afternoon. We should be reaching our destination at approximately 5:45 am Belgium time so the flight time will be about seven and a half hours. There will be a short safety video that will play on the screens projected on the seat in front of you; we recommend that you watch it. Thank you again and please enjoy your flight.**_

7½ hours to go. Ugh. The stupid safety video started playing and I rolled my eyes and stared at the seat in front of me.

"_Thank you for your cooperation, we will be taking off soon. Please remain seated with your seat belts on and all electronic devices off. Make sure your seats are in an upright position and that you tray holders are stored properly. When the seatbelt light turns off you may take off your seatbelt and at that time you may get up. Until then please remain seated. Thank you. We are pleased to have you travelling with us today and hope to see you again in the future."_

I wonder how many times these people had to say this again and again. Wouldn't that be so boring? Geez, everyday saying the same thing would seriously grate on my nerves. I decided to catch up on lost sleep on the flight. We still had 7 and ½ hours left anyway.

I felt Edward waking me up and telling me we had arrived, wow I slept through the whole ride. I can't believe we're actually here. I've always wanted to come here; this would be so much fun. Mom and dad are the best for sending us on this trip. It took us a half an hour to get to the hotel. I was looking out the window the whole time, it was so beautiful outside and it sure as hell wasn't Forks, Washington.

When we got into the lobby of the hotel I felt Edward stop and stare at a girl, I turned to see who he was staring at. There was a gorgeous girl about 4'10" with black spiky hair, definitely not Edward's type though. Next to her was a stunning blonde who was more Emmett's type. By her was… no. No way.

"B?" I called cautiously, yet excited. I felt Edward and Emmett look at me curiously, but I was too busy staring at the gorgeous brunette who had turned her head to look at me. Her eyes were confused yet excited as she swept the room, and then her face brightened as she saw me. She dropped her bags at the same time I dropped mine.

"J?" she called, before running towards me. She ran into my arms and I picked her up, hugging her, laughing. Finally, this trip would be complete.

"Jas, I can't believe it's you. I missed you so much."

"Well believe it sweetheart," I said, calling her by her usual nickname, "I missed you too; this trip is going to be loads of fun."

I felt everyone staring at us, so I thought that now would be a good time to put her back down. She felt how uncomfortable I was and started laughing; only stopping to roll her eyes when I glared at her.

"J, this is Alice," she said pointing to the small black-haired girl, "and this is Rosalie," she said pointing to the blonde.

"Nice to meet you both, this is Edward," I said pointing to Edward, who was still staring at her, "and this is Emmett. Emmett, Edward, this is Bella."

She smiled at both of them.

"We're going to go to our room, see you guys later." She said.

"B?" I called as she walked away.

"Uh-huh?"

"What's your room number?" I regretted asking as soon as I saw a smirk dance across her face.

"Why Jas, can't wait to see me?"

"No, I was asking so I could send somebody to your room to hurt you." I said sarcastically. I heard 3 sharp intakes of breath at the same time and turned to see Alice and Rose with identical looks of disgust and concern and Bella looked like she had just seen a ghost.

She took in a shaky breath and seemed to compose herself before responding. "Funny. Room 352."

"Can we talk … later?"

"Sure. Come to our room whenever. Remember the knock?"

I smiled, "Of course. " I heard her laugh in response and then she turned around and started to walk back with her sisters. She had her head facing the ground and both her sisters looked really worried and they looked like they were trying to comfort her. I wonder what happened. I called her to ask what happened.

"Bella," she turned around and at the last minute I chickened out. I would ask her later. "I love you."

She smiled at me. "I love you too Jasper."

Then she kept walking. I turned around with a smile on my face and found Emmett and Edward looking at me like I was an idiot.

Emmett finally whistled, "Dude, I didn't know you had such a hot girlfriend."

"Em, she is not my girlfriend! She's my best friend and my sister. She has a boyfriend!" I gritted out through my teeth. I loved B, but as a sister.

When Edward heard that she had a boyfriend I saw him look sad and I immediately knew that he liked her. I smirked since I knew she wasn't like all the girls, he couldn't charm her way into dating her. If he did she'd slap the hell out of him.

"Well come on guys! There are three hot girls waiting for us! Well mainly for Jasper but still. The blonde, Rosalie, is seriously hot. She seems exactly like my type." Emmett said excitedly.

Edward and I chuckled at Edward but listened to him and walked up to our rooms. We all washed our faces and changed into different clothes because we'd been wearing the same clothes for a longgg time.

At around 8:30 in the morning, which was a pretty weird time when we have been awake for so long, we were ready so we went to the girl's room. They were in the room right below ours so it would be pretty easy to hang out with them whenever.

We finally got to their room and I was going to knock but the door was wide open so we just walked in, I knew Bella wouldn't mind anyway.

We walked in and what I saw shocked the living hell out of me.

Bella was on the bed screaming, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" and she had tears streaming down her face. What was I supposed to do?

I quickly ran to the bed. "Bella! Bella! Are you ok?" I screamed quietly while shaking her.

She startled awake and looked around the room taking in all of our faces; Rosalie and Alice's concerned faces, Emmett and Edward's shocked faces and my concerned, confused and shocked face.

"Hey guys, so what do you want to do?" she asked like nothing had happened.

"Bella, what just –" She looked at me with pain and hurt clear in her features and I immediately shut up.

"Never mind. Let me better introduce you to Emmett and Edward" I pointed to Emmett and said "This human garbage disposal is Emmett," at that Bella giggled and Emmett glared at me before shrugging and agreeing. "he loves to eat, watch movies, play truth or dare, eat, prank people, build sand castles, talk, dance, sing, eat, basically do everything… oh and did I mention he likes to eat?"

Then I pointed to Edward, "The bronze-haired one is Edward, he likes to play piano, try to convince me he's taller, suck up to adults, help out at the hospital, listen to music, a bunch of other stuff… oh and he's absolutely TERRIFIED of heights." As soon as I told Bella that Edward was scared of heights I saw him glare at me.

"Well, now that you know about me, hiya!" Emmett said and then he went over and hugged her. I knew Em and her would get along.

She smiled and said, "Well Emmett, you just you have to pass my test." I laughed out loud since I knew what she was going to make him do , I had to do something like it.

She leaned up and whispered into his ear and his booming laughter confirmed my doubts. He clearly likes Bella and her way of thinking. He quickly left the room with a smile on his face.

He came back into the room wearing a fluffy white bathrobe that the hotel gave us. Bella laughed and nodded her approval of his outfit. Then he signaled us to follow him and not to say anything.

He confidently strode out of the elevator and to the receptionist. There were 5 people waiting in line to check into the hotel. Emmett cut through all of them saying, "Excuse me! Important person coming through!" Emmett was so big that he just pushed through everyone and nobody was strong enough to make him move.

"Excuse me kind sir, could you please tell me where the Holiday Inn hotel is located?" He asked with a completely serious on his face.

The receptionist answered, "Uhm, sir this is the Holiday Inn hotel."

Emmett went to some random lady in the lobby; he picked her up and spun her around screaming "Lucy! We found the treasure! We're at the right place!"

By this time everyone in the lobby was staring at him and the five of us were trying not to laugh.

"Sir, can I ask why you are wearing a bath robe?" Dave the receptionist asked confused.

"I'm sorry sir that is not your business! Aren't you aware of the rules of hotel etiquette? I demand to talk to your manager! You must be fired!" He said with a look of pure outrage on his face, but before the receptionist could answer Emmett stormed into the elevator still muttering about how this was "despicable behavior".

The five of us just barely got to the room before we all burst out laughing. Emmett was standing in the room, still in his bath robe, looking very proud of himself and B.

"Nice Bellarina! That was a good one!" he said happily. Bellarina?

"Bellarina?" Bella echoed my thoughts. "Fine, but I'll think of something to call you."

He weighed his options and decided on yes.

"Well congratulations Emmett, you passed! You'll have to ask J what he had to do later." She smirked at the look of absolute horror on my face.

Emmett laughed and promised that he would with an evil look on his face.

"Anyway," Bella said, "let me better introduce you to Rose and Alice. The blonde one next to me is Rosalie but you can call her Rose or Rosie, but she prefers Rose. She loves cars and everything about them, shopping, being right, traveling, playing mini golf, watching TV… oh and if you call her a dumb blonde you won't live to see tomorrow. Now the pixie next to her is Alice but you can call her Ali. She loves shopping, playing _Bella Barbie_, mini golf, having fun, shopping, her Porsche oh and she loves shopping. By the way, she's MUCH stronger than she looks. Don't mess with the pixie. "She finished ominously.

"A girl who loves cars? I think I've died and gone to heaven!" Em said wide-eyed.

Then Rose leaned over and pinched him hard in the arm. He yelped loudly, "Ouch! What was that for?" He said while rubbing his arm.

"Well now you know you're not in heaven." Rose smirked. I had a feeling they'd be perfect for each other.

"Well what do you guys want to do? It's 10 am and in case you guys went spontaneously blind we're in BELGIUM!" I said excitedly.

"Well thanks for the newsflash Tweedle Dum." B said. "We can do something after I better introduce you to Rose and Ali."

"Okay fine, well get on with it. I'm not really a very interesting person." As I said this B rolled her eyes.

"You're one of the most interesting people I have ever met. Anyways; Ali, Rose this is Jasper. He goes by Jazz, Jasper and occasionally Jazzy. I call him J, Jas, and sometimes Tweedle Dum. He's an amazing guitar player, really nice, extremely smart, and he's my brother and my best friend. You'll figure out more about him by the end of the trip. Oh and he loves mini golf." She finally smiled at the end and said, "See J, I told you you're not boring."

"Fine, but now I have to introduce you." She rolled her eyes and signaled for me to go on. "Kay Em, Edward, this is Isabella but never call her that unless you have a death wish. She goes by Bells, Bell and Bella but I call her B, Iz, Izzy and sometimes Tweedle Dee. She has an amazing voice, is learning guitar from me, LOVES mini golf, likes watching movies, shopping, and she loves pulling pranks on people."

"Nice. I figured you liked pulling pranks after my 'initiation' test." Emmett said with air quotes around the word initiation.

Emmett screamed excitedly "Well let's not waste our time! Belgium's known for chocolate! Let's not let it go to waste. Chocolate's precious you know!"

We all laughed at him and in typical me fashion I shook my head at him in shame.

"Well guys what do you want to do?" I asked.

Bella, Rose and Alice all huddled together and whispered to each other. Finally Bella said, "Charlie said that he had a surprise for me, Rose and Ali outside. Let's go downstairs and see what it is."

We all agreed and we went down to the lobby where the receptionist stared with apprehension at Emmett. That caused all of us to start laughing again.

When we got outside Bella, Rose and Ali screamed happily and started jumping up and down excitedly. Meanwhile; Emmett, Edward and I stood with our jaws hanging open in shock.


End file.
